MS : Tout et n'importe quoi
by EnfantTV - CFP
Summary: Une rumeur dans la cité


Elle regarda les deux scientifiques se lever et s'en aller. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Après avoir été « harcelé » par John pour qu'elle prenne le temps de déjeuner, elle avait enfin décidé à suivre son conseil. Elle avait voulu déjeuner tranquillement pour une fois. Mais malheureusement le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Elle savait que de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs d'Atlantis et elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De nombreuses rumeurs la concernait elle et le major Sheppard et cela l'amusait. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Elle reporta son attention sur son plateau mais elle ne pouvait empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Et si ce n'était pas des rumeurs ! Si c'était réel !

Elle y avait déjà pensé dans les premières semaines mais ensuite les évènements lui avaient fait abandonner ses idées à ce sujet. Pourquoi ses rumeurs la touchait-elle à ce point ? Après tout, cela ne la regardait absolument pas.

Elle resta un long moment à fixer un point invisible sur son plateau et à penser à ce qui avait été dit. Elle essayait de trouver une explication, un contre mais ses idées s'embrouillaient. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence, debout, près d'elle.

Ronon se tenait debout avec son plateau et la fixait.

**Ronon :** Dr Weir !

**Elizabeth :** Bonjour Ronon.

Il posa son plateau sur la table et prit place en face d'Elizabeth. Il commença à manger, toujours avec son style bien à lui. Elizabeth le regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur son assiette, qu'elle n'avait pas touché depuis toute à l'heure.

Ronon remarqua le silence d'Elizabeth, qui d'habitude essayait toujours de savoir si tout allait bien pour lui. Il la regarda et vit sur son visage que quelque chose la dérangeait. Il savait qu'elle n'irait pas en parler car elle était le leader sur Atlantis et qu'elle avait tendance à garder ses problèmes pour elle. Il la respectait pour cela.

Ronon avait engloutit son assiette en moins d'une minute et Elizabeth ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il la fixa.

**Ronon :** Vous ne mangez pas !

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth :** Non je n'ai pas très faim !

Ronon se lécha les doigts avant de continuer.

**Ronon :** Est-ce que je peux… ?

Il pointa du doigt l'assiette d'Elizabeth. Elle lui sourit rapidement.

**Elizabeth :** Je vous en prie !

Ronon prit son assiette sous les yeux d'Elizabeth. Il continua à manger. Elizabeth prit sa pomme entre ses mains et commença, sans le vouloir, à jouer avec. Ronon le remarqua.

**Ronon :** Un problème ?

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui étonné.

**Elizabeth :** Pardon ?

Il s'arrêta un instant de manger et la fixa.

**Ronon :** Vous touchez à peine à votre assiette et vous jouez avec votre pomme au lieu de la manger. Est-ce que quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

Etait-elle à ce point transparente ? Ronon avait remarqué le malaise en elle. Mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui en parler. Surtout que tout cela avait commencé avec de stupides rumeurs. Enfin, si cela en était réellement.

**Elizabeth :** Rien de spécial ! Les soucis quotidiens !

Ronon recommença à manger et Elizabeth à jouer avec sa pomme.

**Ronon :** Donc cela n'a rien avoir avec CES rumeurs !

Elizabeth releva d'un coup la tête vers l'homme assit en face d'elle.

**Elizabeth :** Vous les avez entendu vous aussi !

Elle avait peut-être réagit trop impulsivement. Ronon s'était arrêté de manger et la regardait. Elle baissa un instant les yeux puis le regarda de nouveau. Il avait léger sourire qui l'irrita quelque peu. Mais elle l'avait bien cherché.

**Ronon :** A votre place, je ne prêterais aucune attention à ces rumeurs !

Il continua à manger et avait presque terminé l'assiette d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Et pourquoi cela ?

Il la fixa.

**Ronon :** Parce que les gens inventent tout et n'importe quoi !

**Elizabeth :** Apparemment il y a des faits !

**Ronon :** Vous en êtes sûre ?

Elizabeth hésita. Il avait raison. Ce n'était que des « ouïe dire ».

**Elizabeth :** Cela pourrait tout à fait être possible !

**Ronon :** Je ne pense pas !

Elizabeth plissa légèrement les yeux.

**Elizabeth :** Auriez-vous des informations que je ne connaîtrais pas ?

**Ronon :** Tout dépend de ce que vous savez !

Il avait le don pour tourner autour du pot. Elle devait savoir.

**Elizabeth :** Teyla et John sont proches…

**Ronon :** Et vous pensez que c'est suffisant pour alimenter ce genre de rumeurs ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

**Elizabeth :** Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser à vrai dire !

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Il prit le pichet d'eau sur la table et l'engloutit en moins de 30 secondes. Elle ne se ferait jamais à ce genre de chose.

Ronon se leva tout en prenant son plateau. Elizabeth le va les yeux et vit que Ronon la regardait.

**Ronon :** A votre place je ne me ferais aucun souci….surtout avec la manière dont il vous regarde.

Ronon s'en alla, laissant Elizabeth réfléchir sur ses dernières paroles. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, à se répéter la phrase qu'il venait de lui dire. « La manière dont il vous regarde ».

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait remarqué et sentit le regard de John sur elle lors de briefing ou de réunion informel. Il avait une manière bien à lui de la regarder. Et il était le seul à la faire frissonner par un simple regard. Elle sourit tout en baissant le regard. Ses peurs s'étaient envolées et elle devait remercier Ronon pour cela.

**Voix :** Qu'est-ce qui vous faire sourire de cette manière ?

Elizabeth leva les yeux et vit John debout face à elle, avec une bouteille de jus de fruit. Elle le regarda un court instant avant de lui répondre. Celui-ci s'installa à la table en fasse d'elle. Il posa sa bouteille et la fixa attendant une réponse.

**Elizabeth :** Seriez-vous entrain de m'espionner et savoir si je suis vos conseils ?

Il lui sourit avec un sourire dont il avait le secret avec le regard qui allait avec.

**John :** Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous !

Elle lui sourit et baissa un instant les yeux.

**John :** Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

Elle releva doucement les yeux vers lui. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas sa réponse. Il semblait vouloir l'embêter alors elle n'allait pas se priver pour le taquiner à son tour.

**Elizabeth :** j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs…

Elle regarda sa réaction. Il attendait la suite.

**Elizabeth :** … Vous concernant.

Il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux. Il lui sourit.

**John :** Si vous pouviez préciser. Il y en a plusieurs à mon sujet !

Elizabeth ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

**Elizabeth :** Teyla et vous.

**John :** Oh celle là !

Il s'appuya dans le fond de sa chaise tout en la regardant.

**John :** Je dois dire que celle là est plus étonnante que les autres !

Il ouvrit sa bouteille de jus de fruit et en bu une gorgée.

Elizabeth fit pareil. Elle s'adossa à sa chaise.

**Elizabeth :** Les autres !

Il lui sourit.

**John :** Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez entendu les autres rumeurs !

**Elizabeth :** Bien sûr que oui !

**John :** Mais celle là à retenue votre attention !

Il avait le don pour retourner les situations à son avantage et cela l'agaçait légèrement. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

**Elizabeth :** Disons qu'elle a éveillé ma curiosité ! … Etant « leader » sur Atlantis, je me dois d'être au courant de la vie de cette cité.

John posa ses bras sur la table et s'avança légèrement vers Elizabeth.

**John :** Alors vous ne prêtez pas attention aux bonnes rumeurs !

Il se leva avec sa bouteille de jus de fruits.

**John :** J'ai une préférence pour celles nous concernant !

Il lui envoya un dernier regard et son sourire charmeur avant de partir. Elle sourit. Il avait encore eu le dernier mot et elle aimerait bien savoir de quelle rumeur il parlait exactement. Car plusieurs rumeurs les concernaient tous les deux.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
